Final Destination: Pearl Harbor
by Mikel
Summary: The Final Destination characters living in the time period of Pearl Harbor and speaking contemporary musical lyrics.


Final Destination:Pearl Harbor  
(I know Alanis Morrissette and Styx wern't around when Pearl Harbor occurred, I guess this is sort of like A Knights Tale. Sorry if that bugs anybody)  
  
Alex Browning was a lieutenant stationed at Pearl Harbor on December 6th. He had said goodbye to his girl back in Honolulu. Even though he didn't want to leave her, he knew he had too. It was his duty to fight this war for his country. Besides, on a more selfish note, Alex was going to be fighting this war alongside his best friend, Todd. Todd and Alex had been best friends since they where in diapers, and now they would be facing the biggest adventure of their lives alongside one another. Neither of them could wait. Todd's older brother was coming along too, but Todd and Alex where both planning to ditch him at the nurses station.   
Speaking of nurses, a specific nurse that Todd had loved since grade school was enrolled at Pearl Harbor by the name of Terri Chaney. Terri Chaney was like nothing any of the men from Honolulu or anywhere else had ever seen. Todd had loved Terri since the third grade when she had accidentally stepped in his sand castle and then managed to make him apologize to her! Terri had never been attracted to Todd and consequently had began to date the local bully, Carter Horton, in the fifth grade. Since then, things had plummeted to even worse depths. Rumors that Terri had actually made out with Carter surfaced in the seventh grade. Terri and Carter started holding hands everywhere in eighth grade. The ninth grade had been filled with supposed first hand accounts of Carter sneaking into Terri's room late at night. One Homecoming King and Queen title, Prom King and Queen on their resume, and a supposed high school graduation marriage proposal later, Todd had officially given up on Terri and his dream to be with her.  
He had signed up for the war alongside Alex, and never looked back. If Terri didn't want him, he didn't want her. He had said goodbye to his family the day he left, and didn't think about Terri even once. Well, definitely not twice. Alex and Todd's boat had stopped on a small island that was occupied by a single pub. The pub was just like any other pub, except for one thing, it had a performance stage where people where aloud to do anything they wanted in front of everyone in the pub. Both Todd and Alex had been surprised to find Terri performing that night. Terri simply sat on the end of the stage, looked out into the audience, and raised the microphone and began to speak.   
"Do I stress you out? My sweater is on backwards and inside out and you say how appropriate."  
Terri stepped off the performance stage and recognizing Alex and Todd, sat down at their table, microphone still positioned in front of her mouth.   
"I don't want to dissect everything today, I don't mean to pick you apart you see, but I can't help it. There I go jumping before the gunshot has gone off, slap me with a splintered ruler And it would knock me to the floor if I wasn't there already, if only I could hunt the hunter."  
Terri flashed Todd the smile that made him melt, stood up, and twirled around, looking at all the people in her audience. Suddenly everyone joined in, speaking completely in monotone, along with Terri.   
"And all I really want. Is some patience. A way to calm the angry voice. And all I really want. Is deliverance." Everyone stated all at once.   
Terri then walked over to a table farther back. The lights for the stage quickly where turned towards the table Terri was standing at. Carter's face was illuminated and he quickly squinted and raised his arm, trying to block the light from hitting him. Terri acted unfazed and simply kept stating these rhythmic lines of dialogue.   
"Do I wear you out? You must wonder why I'm relentless, and all strung out. I'm consumed by the chill of solitary. I'm like Estella. I like to reel it in, and spit it out. I'm frustrated by your apathy. And I am frightened by the corrupted ways of this land. If only I could meet the Maker. And I'm fascinated by the spiritual man I am humbled by his humble nature." Terri said, soothing the audience with her beautiful voice.  
Terri then walked back towards the stage coaxing everyone to sing along with her. Everyone, once again in monotone, stated the rhymes with Terri.   
"What I wouldn't give, to find a soulmate. Someone else to catch this drift. And what I wouldn't give, to meet a kindred."  
Everyone stopped singing along and just let Terri wind the beautiful poem down.   
"Enough about me, let's talk about you for a minute. Enough about you, let's talk about life for a while; The conflicts, the craziness and the sound of pretenses Falling all around... all around."  
Terri smiled and the pub erupted with applause. Millions of men, most of them going to Pearl Harbor, kissed Terri and bought her drinks after her performance. That night changed everything for Todd, he decided that he simply had to be with Terri. Todd asked around trying to figure out whether Terri would be staying on the pub island or going to Honolulu. He soon found out that she was not only going to Honolulu, her station would be right next to Pearl Harbor.   
Todd and Alex arrived in Honolulu on December 5. By December 6th they had seen much of Pearl Harbor. At about eight o clock that evening Todd unexpectedly left. Alex didn't know exactly why Todd had left, but he had a pretty good idea that it was probably something having to do with Terri.   
Sure enough, Todd had left, catching a ride on a ferry boat that docked at the pub island. In the early morning of December 7th, Todd entered the pub, praying that Terri had sailed over to the island to perform earlier that evening. Sure enough, Terri was sitting, counting her tips when Todd arrived. He bent down on one knee directly in front of her, getting her full attention.   
"Todd?"  
Todd cut her off as he began to speak in the same monotone voice she exhibited the night before.   
"I'm sailing away. Set an open course for the virgin sea. I've got to be free, free to face the life, that's ahead of me, On board I'm the captain, so climb aboard. We'll search for tomorrow on every shore. And I'll try, oh Lord, I'll try to carry on."  
Todd stood up and pulled a chair over and sat down across from Terri. He looked deep into her eyes and proceeded on.   
"I look to the sea, reflections in the waves spark my memory. Some happy. Some sad. I think of childhood friends, and the dreams we had. We live happily forever, so the story goes. But somehow we missed out. On that pot of gold. But we'll try, best that we can to carry on."  
Todd's one hand was holding the microphone, he now took the other and held Terri's hand with it.   
"Oh, why you look so sad? The tears are in your eyes…..come on and come to me now. But don't, be ashamed to cry, let me see you through  
'Cause I've been in the dark side too. When the night falls on you, and you don't know what to do. Nothing you confess, could make me love you less…………."  
Todd's haunting melodic poem was suddenly interrupted by an angry Carter Horten who quickly pulled Terri away from Todd. Terri loved Carter, not Todd, but at the same time, she didn't want to leave Todd this way. This war had made Terri realize a lot of things, one of them was goodbyes should always mean something because today it just might be the last goodbye. Terri pulled away from Carter, trying to return to Todd and say goodbye. Carter grabbed her and she quickly pulled away. At first Terri thought maybe she used to much force, and broke something, but then she quickly realized that something much bigger had happened. Carter was no longer standing behind her, he was now upside down flying through the air, the result of a bomb exploding directly out side of the pub. Todd was no longer sitting at the table either. He was now flying through the air, grabbing Terri and taking her to safety. He got her half way across the room but yet another bomb completely wiped out the roof, sending it falling on top of Terri, Todd, and Carter, silencing all three of them forever.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
